Secrets
by Kotomi-Walker
Summary: Tu mente piensa en lo mismo una y otra vez, solo quieres distraerla de todo lo que está pasando para así no doblegarte y herir a los que te rodean.


Bueno, publicare más pronto de lo que creía. Solo que este fic no lo escribí recientemente, de hecho tiene como dos o tres meses que lo escribí en una noche que no podía dormir porque Yolo xD) Solo que no lo había publicado ya que no me daban ganas de publicar este… Hasta ahora :D

Creo que no tengo más que decir respecto a la historia de este fic, así que disfrútenlo :D

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ Pokémon Special y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Nintendo, Kusaka y Yamamoto. Yo los disfruto en mi mente con situaciones raras :D TwT

 _ **Advertencia:**_ Emosidad a mas no poder que te llegaras a cortar con una hoja de papel de baño (?). Posible OoC

 ** _Nota de la autora_** : En cierta parte que se darán cuenta, no especifico respecto a la persona que se refiere Yellow, ese detalle será libre para su imaginación y se pueden imaginar a la persona con quien más les gustara ver a Yellow. Obviamente yo la pondría con Silver, pero quería probar con esto porque Yolo xD

* * *

 _ **Secrets.**_

El mismo lugar, Yellow amaba dibujar siempre bajo la sombra de un árbol en específico con el mismo paisaje de siempre. Aquel paisaje le ayudaba para dos cosas, para poder inspirarse y para que así sus Pokémon pudiesen jugar sin problemas por todo el prado que ahí había para que en tanto se cansaran pudieran recostarse junto a su entrenadora.

Yellow estaba concentrada en su dibujo, el dibujo de la vista que tenía de cómo sus Pokémon jugaban tan felices, alegres y libres. Quería plasmar esa vista en un dibujo por lo que no se tardó mucho en tener un buen avance de este. Tan concentrada estaba que nunca escucho cuando su amiga Crystal se acercó a ella.

—Yellow. Lamento molestarte cuando estás tan concentrada pero el Prof. Oak me pidió que te dijera que le llevaras tu Pokédex lo más pronto posible para que la actualice.— sonriente y tranquila, la peli-azul hablo, feliz de estar cumpliendo con su encargo.

Yellow con una sonrisa volteo a ver a su amiga para asentir al llamado de Oak, le pidió que le dijera que le llevaría la Pokédex en tanto terminará su dibujo y finalmente volvió a fijar su vista y concentración en su dibujo.

La curiosidad de Crystal le gano, siempre que veía a la rubia esta estaba dibujando alguna cosa, a veces eran sus compañeros Holders, otras eran los Pokémon de ella, variaba entre esas dos opciones pero era lo que generalmente dibujaba. Crystal no se aguantó la duda y prosiguió a preguntar.

—Yellow... Me he dado cuenta que tú siempre dibujas, a veces incluso pienso que dibujas más de lo debido... ¿Hay alguna razón de que dibujes tanto?—

La mencionada dejo de realizar el trazo del cuello de Dody, su Doddrio y bajo un poco la mirada, pensando en que respuesta darle a la capturadora de Johto.

—Quiero plasmar en una hoja lo que es importante para mí. Para así jamás olvidarlo.— alzo la mirada mientras hablaba poniendo su mirada ámbar en la mirada azul como el cristal de la peli-azul. Hizo una leve pausa antes de seguir hablando. —Y como son preciados momentos para mí, por eso practico tanto en mis dibujos... Para hacerlo lo más bonito posible.—

Crystal logró sentir el sentimiento de la sanadora de Kanto, y logró sentir como ella quería esforzarse para ser mejor.

Entendió ese sentimiento rápidamente. La felicito por tener aquella mentalidad y decidió dejarla sola para que así ella siguiera esforzándose. Yellow observo como Crystal se perdía a la vista conforme caminaba, cuando se logró ver que ella ya estaba lo suficientemente lejos que ya no la lograba ver, busco en su cuaderno otros dibujos que había hecho con anterioridad... Busco entre las hojas y encontró aquellos dibujos, de los mejores dibujos que ella había hecho de cierto chico, uno de sus compañeros Holders que admiraba mucho... Lo conoció hace años y no sabía cómo fue que se logró enamorar de él... Al final de cuentas; nunca tuvo una gran convivencia con él así que no entendía como fue capaz de llegar a amarlo. Abrazo con cuidado el dibujo tratando de no maltratarlo.

Lo amaba, y mucho. La sonrisa tan hermosa que había en el rostro de Yellow se perdió, ahora este rostro expresaba claro sentimiento de dolor. Unas lágrimas se escaparon de sus ojos ámbar y pronto empezaron a ser aún más lágrimas recorriendo su rostro. Empezó a recordar que jamás podría estar con aquel chico... Y todo por su culpa, porque no era lo suficientemente buena como para poder ayúdale cuando él lo necesitaba... Era una inútil...

Era una sanadora. Pero no ha sido capaz de sanar su corazón de aquel dolor que ella tenía; eso la hacía sufrir. Y mucho.

La verdadera razón del por qué dibujaba tanto, era para poder así distraer su mente de aquel dolor. No quería que sus amigos se preocuparan por ella, por lo que ha hecho lo posible para ocultarlo. Y por el momento, aquel método le ha funcionado sin problemas. Aun así... Su corazón sufría con cada día que pasaba.

—T-Te amo— murmuro Yellow entre sollozos.

* * *

Si hay alguna escena, palabra, explicación o lo que sea este un poco incoherente es a causa del auto-corrector troll que me cambia de palabras cuando quiere y… ¡POR ESO NO ESCRIBO EN MI TELEFONO! QnQ

Bueno, en fin. Sé que es algo diferente a lo de siempre (otra vez) pero, aun así quede bastante satisfecha con el resultado pese a lo emo que fue.

Si les gusto, un review nunca ha matado a nadie :D

Chao nwn/


End file.
